The First Gym Challenge, Part 2
The First Gym Challenge, Part 2 is the 9th episode in Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story The next day, Harry and Hobie are seen having a practice battle outside the Violet City Pokémon Center. Peter is now the referee of the battle while Lyra is spectating the battle with Marill. Hobie's Totodile is seen next to them spectating as well. Peter: The battle between Harry and Hobie will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokémon and the battle will be over when one trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle! Hobie: Spearow, I choose you! Hobie throws his Poké Ball summoning Spearow Spearow: Spear! Harry: Cyndaquil, you're up! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cyndaquil leaps off Harry's shoulder and onto the field Peter: Battle begin! Hobie: Spearow, start this off with Peck! Spearow dives at Cyndaquil preparing to use Peck Harry: Cyndaquil dodge it and use Ember! Cyndaquil avoids Spearow's attack and use Ember. The attack hits Spearow Hobie: Spearow, use Growl! Spearow recovers from the Ember attack and uses growl on Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil covers it's ear as it's Attack begins lower. Harry: Cyndaquil, hang in there! Hobie: Spearow, another Peck attack! Spearow flies down at Cyndaquil and Pecks at it. Cyndaquil hits the ground Harry: Are you okay, Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil gets back up with a determined look on his face as the fire on it's back ignites Hobie: I gotta admit, Harry. Your Cyndaquil sure has a fiery spirit. Spearow, use Pursuit. Spearow begins to use Pursuit, but Harry has other plans Harry: Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen! Cyndaquil spits out smoke from it's mouth concealing it causing Spearow to stop it's attack and looks around to find it's opponent. Harry: Now use Tackle! Cyndaquil uses Tackle on Spearow. Hobie: Quick Spearow, use your wings to get rid of the Smokescreen. Spearow begins to flap it's wings very fast causing the the smoke to disperse, but then suddenly Cyndaquil is nowhere to be seen. Hobie: Huh? Where'd it go? Harry: (smirks) Look above you Hobie looks up in surprise to see that Cyndaquil is in the air. Peter and Lyra gasps at this. Harry: Cyndaquil use Ember! Cyndaquil uses Ember on Spearow which makes a direct hit. Spearow hits the ground. Spearow is defeated. Hobie: Spearow! Peter: Spearow is unable, Cyndaquil wins! Therefore, the victory goes to, Harry! Harry: Yes! Good job, Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cyndaquil jumps into Harry's arms and the two hug. Spearow hung his head since it lost Hobie: It's okay Spearow. Losing happens. Besides I think that was a good battle. Spearow looks at it's master and then smiles. Peter, Lyra, Spinarak, Totodile, Marill walks over Peter: That was a good strategy, Harry. That will definitely help you on your gym battle with Falkner. Spinarak: Spinarak! Lyra: Yeah. I hope you do your best. Totodile: Totodile! Harry: Thanks! I think I might have something in my mind to beat Falkner Cyndaquil: Quil End Scene Peter and his gang arrived back to the Violet City Gym. Falkner and Harry are standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. Cyndaquil is besides Harry. Peter, Hobie, Lyra, Spinarak, Totodile, and Marill are sitting on the side spectating. Referee: The battle between Harry, the challenger and Fakner the Violet City Gym Leader is about to begin. Each side will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to continue. As a result, only the challenger can make substitutions. Lyra: I sure can't wait to see what Harry's plan is. Marill: Marill Hobie: We'll just have to find out Falkner: Okay, Harry. Get ready. Hoothoot, take flight! He throws his Poké Ball and summons Hoothoot. Hoothoot: Hoothoot! Harry: Hoothoot, huh? In that case, Pineco, I choose you! He throws his Poké Ball and Pineco comes out facing Hoothoot. Pineco: Pineco! Lyra: Pineco? But doesn't Harry know that Bug types are weak against Flying types? Peter: That may be true, Lyra, but I think Harry is putting his trust in his Pokémon just like I did. Spinarak: Spin! Falkner: So you're choosing a Bug type just like your friend, huh? Harry: Yep, I'm just following what Peter said yesterday. I'm counting on the bond between me and my Pokémon. Peter smiles at what Harry said Falkner: Well then, show me what you got! Referee: Battle begin! Falkner: Hoothoot, start this off with Peck! Hoothoot charges at Pineco with it's beak glowing Harry: Pineco, dodge that! Pineco jumps out of Hoothoot's way avoiding Peck Harry: Now use Tackle Pineco tackles Hoothoot in the back Peter: Wow, Harry's using my trick! Falkner: Hoothoot, fly in the air and use Tackle! Hoothoot gets back up and flies in the air. It then begins to charge at Pineco. Harry: Quick, Pineco use Protect! Pineco produces a green forcefield which block Hoothoot's attack Falkner: Clever, but how about this? Hoothoot, use Growl on Pineco! Hoothoot growls at Pineco which lowers his attack Falkner: Now use Peck! Hoothoot flies at Pineco and uses Peck which makes a direct hit. Hoothoot then attacks Pineco with Tackle and another Peck. Pineco skids to the ground. Harry: Pineco! Falkner: Hoothoot, end this with another Peck attack! Hoothoot charges at Pineco with it's beak glowing Harry: Pineco, I got an idea. When Hoothoot get's close enough, use Self-Destruct. Pineco becomes surprised at what Harry said Harry: I know it's a little risky, but I need you to trust me on this. Can you do that please? Pineco was still surprised but then reluctantly nods it's head. Hoothoot is inches away from Pineco when suddenly... Harry: Pineco, now! Pineco begins to glow as it is using Self-Destruct. Hoothoot stops it's attack and becomes surprised at this. Falkner: What? Lyra: What's happening?! Marill: Marill!? Peter: Pineco is going to use Self-Destruct! Spinarak: (shocked) Spin! Falkner: Hoothoot, fly away! Quickly! Hoothoot tries to fly away but it is too late as Pineco's Self-Destruct goes off. The explosion occurs as both Falkner and the trainers shield their eyes from the blast. As the dust clears, it reveals that both Hoothoot and Pineco have both fainted. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The match is a draw. Choose your next Pokémon! Harry runs over to Pineco and picks it up Harry: Pineco are you alright? Sorry I put you through that. Pineco looks at Harry and nods it's head. It then rubs it's head on Harry's chest Harry: Heh heh. Thanks for that. Take a good rest. Harry returns Pineco to it's Poké Ball Falkner returns Hoothoot to it's Poké Ball Falkner: You got guts to pull off a stunt like that. Let's see how you fair against Pidgeotto. Take flight! He throws out another Poké Ball and Pidgeotto appears. Pidgeotto: Pidgeo! Harry: (looks at Cyndaquil beside him) Ready to win this for us, partner? Cyndaquil: (nods it's head) Quil! Harry: Okay, go get em! Cyndaquil rushes into the field and shoots out fire from it's back in determination and spirit. Falkner: Your starter, huh? Let's see if it has what it takes to beat Pidgeotto! Peter: Here we go. This battle will determine whether Harry can make it past Falkner. Lyra: I just hope Cyndaquil would be able pull this off. Marill: Marill Harry: Okay Cyndaquil, start this off with Ember! Cyndaquil shoots small fireballs at Pidgeotto Falkner: Pidgeotto, blow it away with Gust! Pidgeotto uses Gust which causes the Ember to disperse Falkner: Now charge in with Tackle! Pidgeotto charges at Cyndaquil preparing to use Tackle Harry: Dodge it, Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil dodge to the side avoiding Pidgeotto's Tackle, but Pidgeotto switches directions and flies very fast at Cyndaquil. Harry: Cyndaquil, when Pidgeotto gets close enough use Ember! As Pidgeotto flies closer to Cyndaquil, it shoots Ember in it's face causing Pidgeotto to screech in pain. Falkner: Pidgeotto, shake it off and grab Cyndaquil! Pidgeotto picks up Cyndaquil and carries him high into the air. Falkner: Now drop it Pidgeotto drops Cyndaquil causing it to hit the ground very hard. Peter, Hobie, Lyra, Spinarak, Totodile, and Marill becomes shocked. Lyra: Oh no! Harry: Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil slowly gets up feelin a little disoriented from the drop Falkner: Now use Gust! Pidgeotto flaps it's wings very fast creating a massive gust of wind. Cyndaquil struggles against the strong wind. It then get's thrown back while talking a lot of damage as it does that. Harry: Come on, Cyndaquil. Don't give in! You can do it! Hearing Harry's words, Cyndaquil let's out a battle cry as a flame on it's back erupts even bigger than before. Pidgeotto becomes surprised as it's opponent is doing that. Even Peter, Hobie, and Lyra were shocked by that. Lyra: What is happening to Cyndaquil? Peter: I think that's it's ability Blaze. It activates when a Fire Type Pokémon's health is very low. Hobie: Now that's what I call igniting someone's spirit Harry smiles at Cyndaquil's spirit Harry: All right! Cyndaquil leap up and use Tackle! Cyndaquil leaps into the air and tackles Pidgeotto Falkner: Pidgeotto fly up and dive down with Tackle! Pidgeotto flies up in the air and dive bombs at Cyndaquil Harry: Quick Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen! Cyndaquil breathes out black smoke on the field which causes Pidgeotto to stop it's attack as it looks around for it's opponent. Falkner: You think that will work? Pidgeotto disperse the Smokescreen with your wings. Pidgeotto flaps it's wings very fast causing the smoke to disappear, but suddenly Cyndaquil is nowhere to be seen Falkner: What the? Where is Cyndaquil? Harry: (smirks) Look up Pidgeotto looks up to see Cyndaquil up in the air. Falkner gasps. Hobie: Hey, that's the trick he used on me in our practice battle Harry: Now Cyndaquil, use Ember full power! Cyndaquil fires out big fireballs which hits Pidgeotto and causing it to fall to the ground. Harry: Now, finish this with Tackle! Cyndaquil charges at Pidgeotto and tackles it. Pidgeotto drops down defeated. Referee: Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Cyndaquil wins! Therefore, the victory goes to Harry! Harry: All right! We did it, Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil: Quil! Cyndaquil jumps into Harry's arms as the two celebrate their victory Peter, Hobie, Lyra, Spinarak, Totodile and Marill walks over to the two Peter: That was amazing, Harry! Lyra: Yeah, that sure was an intense battle. You really gave it your all. Hobie: You and Cyndaquil really have a fiery spirit! Harry: (smiles) Thanks! Falkner: Thank you, Pidgeotto. Take a good rest. (returns Pidgeotto to his Poké Ball. He then approaches Harry) That was a good battle, Harry. You have shown good skills in defeating me even though you had to sacrifice your Bug Type to beat one of my Flying Types. But nevertheless, you have shown your determination with your Cyndaquil. And since you beat me in battle, I hereby give you the Zephyr Badge. He takes out the Zephyr Badge and hands it to Harry. Harry: Thank you, Falkner. Check it out Cyndaquil. We just earned the Zephyr Badge! Cyndaquil: (happily) Cyndaquil! End Scene Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, Spinarak, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Marill are outside the gym with Falkner with Hoothoot on his shoulder Falkner: Peter. Harry. I just want to thank you two for battling me and giving it your all in my gym. Peter: It's no problem Harry: Yeah, it was a good experience Falkner: You know, all that talk about bonding with your Pokémon and putting your trust in them has really inspired me. I'm going to train hard to become the best Flying Type Pokémon trainer in the world. Hobie: And that's a good goal Lyra: Yeah, you can train even harder to beat other challengers Peter: And to the see how much your challengers has really connected with their Pokémon Falkner: Thank you for that Harry: Say do you know where the next gym is? Falkner: Hmm. I do remember that there is a gym in Azalea Town. Peter: Thanks for the info. I guess we'll see you later, Falkner Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: What he said, thanks for everything. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: Later Totodile: Totodile! Lyra: Bye Marill: Marill Falkner: Farewell! Come back anytime! Hoothoot: Hoothoot! The four trainers and their Pokémon walks off to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon Center. They then began to walk out of Violet City and onto their next destination. And so with Peter and Harry winning their first badges, they are aiming to for their next gym challenge. What will happen next as the journey continues? Characters * Harry * Peter Parker * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Falkner * Referee Pokémon * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Pineco (Harry's) * Spearow (Hobie's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Spinarak (Peter's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Hoothoot (Falkner's) * Pidgeotto (Falkner's) Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man